Mauvaises Nouvelles
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: Série de OS : Mauvaise nouvelle pour D.M. Ou quand Narcissa perturbe son fils, puis au chap 2, quand Lucius est perturbé par ... surprise ! tout public pour le chap 1, slash ensuite
1. Mauvaise nouvelle pour Draco Malefoy

**Annonce de l'auteur :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi (pas encore xD, hem laissez moi rêver ^_^) ils sont donc à J.K. Rowling, petit One Shot humoristique qui plaira j'espère, de plus ceci est une série de One Shot, en cours, mais les deux déjà publiés sont finis

Pairing : HPDM

Rating : 1er chapitre tout public, début de slash dans le deuxième et pour la suite ... MPREG prévu, lemon peut-être, ce sera à voir ...

**Mauvaise Nouvelle pour Drago Malefoy**

**Chapitre 1 : ****OoOoOoO**

-QUOI ?!?

Une exclamation outrée se répercuta entre les murs froids de la salle commune des verts argents. Les tentures émeraudes qui ornaient les pants de murs près de la cheminée tremblèrent sous l'impulsion de la surprise du sorcier blond penché dans l'âtre brûlante. Drago Lucius Malefoy fixait avec une stupeur non masquée le visage de sa mère Narcissa, qui lui lançait une petite moue peinée.

-Mais ... c'est pas possible !

-Drago...

-Mais j'ai 17 ans, vous pouvez pas me faire ça !!!

-Je suis...

-Mais vous vous rendez compte !!! Je suis trop vieux, vous pouvez pas me faire ça maintenant !

-Dra...

Le jeune sorcier se releva brusquement de devant la cheminé grise et coupa le contact en balayant d'un geste élégant de baguette les restes de poudre de cheminette qui restaient dans les cendres. Il s'assit ensuite sur le fauteuil de cuivre le plus proche, soupirant grandement.

« Mais comment ils peuvent me faire ça maintenant ? »

Il se releva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas sur le tapis vert sombre qui recouvrait impérieusement le sol de dalles froides de la salle commune. Il lança un regard acier et furieux aux flammes mourantes de la cheminée, les accusant intérieurement de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Drago Malefoy se prit presque convulsivement la tête dans les mains, s'arrachant au passage quelques fins cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il se relaissa tomber dans un divan proche, perdant un moment la grâce malefoyenne qui lui était propre. Une colère sourde s'empara de tout son corps et un grésillement plaintif s'échappa du cuir qui recouvrait le fauteuil. Drago se releva et quitta la salle commune d'un pas furieux, laissant derrière lui un canapé à moitié calciné.

L'allure du serpentard aurait refroidi quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin et les aurait fait déguerpir de sa route. Mais il n'y avait presque plus personne à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, les élèves étant tous rentrés chez eux, bien au chaud depuis la grande bataille qui avait obligé Drago à refaire sa septième année d'étude. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être resté, son ultime aide qui demeurait dans le château devait être en ce moment dans sa propre salle commune.

En traversant les couloirs à grandes enjambées, le serpentard arriva rapidement dans l'aile rouge, celle des gryffondors. Il monta souplement les escaliers sinueux qui menaient au dortoir et s'arrêta devant la grosse Dame. Celle-ci semblait dormir dans son cadre, ses cheveux détachés encadraient son visage serein où ses paupières paraissaient résolument closes. Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge, espérant la réveiller. Un léger grognement émergea de la toile magique, mais aucun mouvement ne traversa son occupante. Le serpentard soupira de lassitude et leva sa baguette.

D'un mouvement vif, et sans avoir à prononcer de sort, il fit se réveiller la grosse Dame qui glapit en ouvrant précipitamment ses petits yeux. Après un bref regard noir au jeune blond en face d'elle, elle demanda acidement :-Le mot de passe ?

-Le courage est une vertu

Le ton traînant de Drago lui valu une grimace de la part de l'occupante du tableau, mais il n'y prêta guère attention quand celle-ci ouvrit à contre cœur le passage menant à la tour des gryffondors. Drago s'y engouffra sans un regard pour la grosse Dame et s'introduit directement dans la salle emplie des couleurs rouge et or, allant des rideaux de décoration aux ornements des rampes d'escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Drago parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des marches qui allaient vers le dortoir de son dernier ami et les gravit en vitesse.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, faisant sursauter le dernier gryffondor encore présent à Poudlard pour ces vacances.

-Drago, tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama le jeune homme qui s'était retourné en un bond vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Désolé, marmonna le serpentard

Drago observa un instant son ami, qui avait les cheveux en bataille, mouillé, il sortait visiblement de sa douche et était en train de s'habiller au moment ou Malefoy était rentré vu qu'il ne portait encore qu'un pantalon.

-Ma mère m'a... parlé à la cheminée

-Et ?

Drago déglutit, hésitant à continuer. Après tout ce n'était pas bien grave...Si !!!Si c'était grave ! C'était même la chose la plus grave qu'on lui ai jamais annoncée !

Au vu de l'expression de son ami, le gryffondor l'intima à s'asseoir, mais le serpentard préféra arpenter le dortoir des rouges et or plutôt que de rejoindre son ami sur un des lits.

-Elle m'a dit ... C'est horrible !!! Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Et je suis trop vieux, j'ai dix-sept ans, c'est pas possible !Le gryffon haussa les sourcils et se leva pour saisir le blond par les épaules.

-Dray, explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est si grave que ça ?

-Oui c'est grave ! Tu te rends compte ! Ce ... c'est ... Comment ils ont pu me faire ça ! À moi !-Qui t'a fait quoi Dray ?-Mes parents, c'est horrible ! Comment ils ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Je ... ils ... je vais ...

-Chut, calme-toi, respire

-Harry ! Je vais avoir .... Oh mais c'est pas possible, c'est le genre de chose que je devrais leur dire moi ! Pas eux ! Et puis à la limite si j'étais petit, allez deux, trois, voire quatre ans, ça se pourrait encore, mais là non !

-Heu ... Drago de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais ils m'ont ... et en plus elle me dit ça comme si c'était mon cadeau de Noël ! Avec le sourire et tout ce qui va avec ! Mais c'est un vrai cauchemar ! Harry dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

Le serpentard ancra ses yeux gris acier dans ceux verts émeraude de son seul, unique et dernier ami, l'air suppliant, attendant que le brun démente la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais Harry Potter ne voyait pas du tout de quoi le blond voulait parler et ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche de surprise devant Drago, si perdu, si effrayé pour une raison obscure.

-Dray je ne comprends pas ...

-Mais ils ne ... ils vont certainement me mettre dehors maintenant ou pire !-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ma mère m'a dit ... que je vais avoir ...

Drago se coupa une nouvelle fois dans sa phrase, répugnant presque de devoir prononcer ces mots fatidiques, refusant que ce soit vrai.

« Une surprise, tu parles d'une surprise, elle est bien bonne, merci maman ! »

-Drago ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains et priant pour avoir une petite part de gryffondor en lui, Drago inspira longuement puis murmura :

-Je ... je vais avoir ... une petite sœur

ooOooOooOoo


	2. Mauvaise nouvelle pour Lucius Malefoy

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, et je repréviens : début du Slash

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise nouvelle pour Lucius Malefoy**

Note : ellipse de plus de six mois, début juillet, chez les Malefoy

Un léger soupir de résignation brisa le silence qui régnait dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy. La tête encore enfouie dans ses oreillers, l'ancien serpentard voulait encore profiter de sa première nuit de vacances. Il maugréa un peu contre les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient sournoisement dans sa chambre et qui mettaient à mal son projet de nuit prolongée.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois puis s'étira paresseusement dans le large lit de bois blanc qui trônait au centre de sa chambre. Les murs d'un vert pastel très clair reflétaient doucement la lumière du soleil qui força Drago à se lever avec un dernier grognement envers son réveil non voulu.

Il rentra dans la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre et, savourant le luxe que lui offrait sa salle de bain malefoyenne toute de marbre décorée, il prit une longue douche, appréciant la tiédeur de l'eau parfumée que diffusait le sort de la douche, tout en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux.

Il prit son temps pour choisir ses vêtements, optant finalement pour une fine chemise de lin blanc et un pantalon bleu sombre, l'ensemble ayant une coupe aristocratique qui le mettait bien en valeur. Après s'être miré et admiré dans le miroir colossal qui surplombait la salle d'eau, il prit sa baguette, la glissa machinalement dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de sa chambre en direction de la salle à manger.

Il descendit les escaliers de granit noir, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, un elfe étant apparu devant lui en un « pop » sonore. L'elfe de couleur pourpre à l'apparence squelettique s'inclina sur les marches devant Drago et s'adressa à lui d'une voix criarde :

« -Maître Drago doit se rendre au salon a demandé le Maître Monsieur Malefoy »

Et en un second « pop » bruyant, l'elfe disparut. Drago haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris de la demande et descendit en se dirigeant vers le salon. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la massive porte de la salle de séjour quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Lucius Malefoy dans un état de stress plus que visible.

Drago contint son étonnement en voyant les traits tendus de son père et son air inquiet.

« -Père ? Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« -Je … je vais aller à Sainte Mangouste avec ta mère, elle … »

« -Le bébé est déjà là ? »

« -Oui !!! » s'exclama Lucius avec force et énervement, faisant sursauter Drago.

« -Je viens avec vous »

« -Non ! »

Drago regarda son père interloqué, Lucius l'ignora et repartit à grand pas vers le salon dans un tourbillon nerveux de cape.

« -Je vais créer un portoloin pour y aller » dit Lucius en entrant dans la pièce où Narcissa l'attendait. Elle s'était assise dans un des fauteuils de cuirs, apparemment calme et détendue, tout à l'opposé de son époux.

« -Mère, puis-je vous accompagner à l'hôpital ? »

« -Non ! » Répliqua vivement Lucius tout en repartant dans une autre pièce pour aller chercher un objet pour créer le portoloin.

« -Drago, je crois que ton père n'a pas trop envie que tu le vois pendant l'accouchement » déclara posément Narcissa.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Et bien, certes pour toi il était bien plus emporté, mais comme tu as pu le constater, il n'est pas vraiment des plus calmes … »

Pour confirmer les dires de Narcissa, Lucius revint en trombe dans la pièce, claquant nerveusement la porte derrière lui. Il tenait dans ses mains un petit coussin couleur crème, ses doigts tremblant légèrement.

Il le déposa sur la table basse du salon, juste devant Narcissa et sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa cape pour la pointer fébrilement vers le coussin. Voyant les hésitations de son père, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça la formule d'une voix claire :

« -Portus »

Le coussin brilla doucement, entouré d'un halo rougeâtre pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa couleur d'origine. D'un simple coup d'œil, Drago se rendit bien compte que lui non plus ne voulait pas vraiment voir son père trop longtemps dans cet état.

« -Je pouvais le faire moi-même » S'insurgea Lucius, se renfrognant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« -L'important c'est que le portoloin est fait » Assura Drago. « Et je ne viendrais pas avec vous, je crois que ça vaut mieux, mais je ne tiens pas à rester seul ici »

« -Tu veux inviter quelqu'un ? »

« -Non, je vais aller chez Harry au Square Grimmaurd »

_Si je reste ici je vais déjà m'imaginer mes heures de baby-sitting et j'y tiens pas !_ pensa-t-il.

« -Alors je viendrais te chercher quand ce sera terminé, à tantôt »

« -Cela risque de durer combien de temps ? »

« -Assez longtemps sans doute » murmura Narcissa, fronçant les sourcils sous la douleur d'une contraction.

« -J'irai te chercher dès que ta sœur sera née Drago, on y va Narcissa ? »

L'ancienne mangemort acquiesça et après un bref regard à son fils, elle tendit une main vers le coussin en même temps que Lucius.

Harry Potter aménageait comme il le pouvait sa nouvelle chambre. De toutes celles de la maison des Black, il avait choisi celle de Regulus, et avec l'aide de son parrain, le survivant tentait, autant que faire ce peut, de décrocher la banderole des serpentards que l'ancien propriétaire de la chambre avait installé.

« -C'est peine perdue je crois » soupira Harry après avoir lancé un énième sort de décollage.

« -Je ne savais pas mon frère aussi doué en sortilège, en tout cas moi je n'en connais pas d'autres pour pouvoir enlever cette chose »

« -Au moins on aura essayé »

« -Tu peux toujours changer de chambre si tu veux »

«-Non, j'aime bien celle-ci, elle est proche de la tienne, seulement au premier étage et j'ai une bonne vue sur le jardin que tu as installé »

« -Comme tu veux, mais les couleurs ne vont pas te gêner ? »

« -Non, j'aime bien le vert, puis qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être un jour à décrocher cette banderole »

« -SALES BATARDS, HONTE SUR NOTRE MAISON ! QUI A OSE INSTALLER CETTE CHOSE HORRIBLE DANS MA NOBLE BATISSE ? »

« -Je crois que quelqu'un a sonné à la porte » remarqua Sirius, élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus les vociférations sonores du portrait de feu sa très chère mère.

« -Je vais voir qui c'est » dit Harry.

« -Moi je vais me charger de la faire taire »

Sortant de la chambre et en arrivant en bas de l'escalier, leur trajet ponctué de « REJETONS INFAMES », « TRAITRES » et autres insultes affectionnées par Mrs Black, Harry se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Sirius tentait de recouvrir le portrait d'un sort de camouflage combiné à un sort de silence.

« -Drago ? » s'exclama Harry en ouvrant, surpris de le voir au Square.

« -Je peux entrer ? »

« -IMMONDE ENGEANCE ! TRAÎTRE A TON SANG »

« -Oui bien sûr »

Harry libéra le passage pour permettre à Drago de rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

« -ABOMINATION DE LA FAMILLE ! » Hurla le portrait.

« -LA FERME VIELLE PEAU » Beugla Sirius en lançant un sort explosif à la toile.

« -AAARH ! FILS INGRAT ! »

« -J'AI DIT LA FERME ! »

« -Viens » Dit Harry en entraînant Drago à l'étage.

« -DESCENDANCE INDIGNE ! »

**BANG**

Les cris du tableau et des explosions variées emplissaient le couloir calme de la maison des Black en un vacarme tonitruant tandis que Harry emmenait Drago au calme dans sa nouvelle chambre.

« -Elle fait souvent ça ? » demanda Drago.

« -Oh oui, surtout depuis que Sirius a installé une sonnette mécanique moldue »

« -Jolie chambre » commenta le serpentard en regardant autour de lui.

Les tons vert émeraude régnaient en maîtres et couvraient les murs avec élégance, laissant le plafond blanc et le sol d'un parquet clair. La banderole des serpentards parcourait la totalité de la chambre, le blason des verts argents fièrement mis en avant, une large fenêtre donnait sur un jardin bordé d'un bosquet d'arbres et les meubles de bois clairs ajoutaient une touche de calme ambiant agréable.

« -C'était la chambre de Regulus, j'ai juste changé les meubles »

« -Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas toi le plus grand fan de notre blason » dit Drago en désignant la représentation du serpent de la maison.

Harry esquissa un sourire à sa remarque et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, proposant un siège à son ami.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul et sans prévenir pour rien »

« -Mes parents sont à Sainte Mangouste »

« -C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry, assez inquiet car il appréciait beaucoup Narcissa, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

« -Hein ? » répondit Drago interloqué « Non ! Harry, je vais avoir une petite soeur »

« -Ah c'est pour ça, j'avais mal compris pardon … mais … pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? » Questionna Harry, à la fois étonné et intrigué.

« -Et bien figure-toi que mon père est dans un état pire qu'Hermione juste avant un APSIC et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tombe dans les vapes pendant l'accouchement »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent comme les soucoupes des tasses de thé du professeur Trelawney et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

« -Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours » Articula-t-il.

**BANG**

« -VAURIEN ! CLOPORTE ! FILS SANS MERITES ! »

« -J'AURAIS LE MERITE DE TE FAIRE TAIRE VIEILLE CHOUETTE ! »

« -OH ! »

« -Ça a l'air mouvementé en bas » commenta Drago.

« -Sirius va s'en sortir, encore quelques minutes et elle devrait arrêter de hurler »

« -Charmant tableau »

« -Hm, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever … » marmonna Harry « Mais et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« -Très bien » Avança Drago en évitant le regard perçant de Harry.

« -Dray, je te connais et je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien »

Drago grimaça et se leva. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et observa la forêt miniature incorporée au jardin pour penser à autre chose.

« -Les arbres bougent » Remarqua-t-il après quelques minutes.

« -Il y a trois arbres sylvides dans le bosquet »

« -Je ne connais pas cette espèce »

« -Elle va s'appeler comment ? »

« -Qui ? » demanda Drago en se retournant pour voir Harry, s'arrachant à sa contemplation du bois.

« -Ta soeur »

« -Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé »

« -Si ça ce trouve, ce sera un garçon »

« -Non, le sort a été formel, c'est une fille, il n'y a qu'en cas de grossesse mâles que les résultats pourraient être faussés »

Harry observa Drago qui s'était de nouveau concentré sur le jardin. Il voyait bien qu'il était tendu, les muscles de sa mâchoire inférieure se tendaient par moment tandis que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Ses yeux gris scannaient durement l'environnement qu'il fixait, sans prêter grande attention au reste. Une de ses mèches blondes était d'ailleurs juste devant ses yeux en une étrange frange élégante sans qu'il ne la remettre en place comme à son habitude.

« -Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu stresses » Murmura Harry en détaillant son ami. Ami qui le serait bien plus si ça ne tenait qu'à lui.

« -Pardon ? » demanda Drago qui n'avait pas écouté Harry.

« -Non rien »

« -Et si ça ce passait mal ? »

«- De quoi ? »

« -L'accouchement, et si … » Drago pâlit un instant en imaginant les pires scénarios d'accouchement tournant au désastre.

« -Dray ! Il n'y a aucun risque que ça ce passe mal, on est pas chez les moldus et ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font à Sainte Mangouste »

« -Mh, oui, oui tu as raison … »

Drago se tut et retourna s'asseoir sur le siège que Harry lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt. Harry continua de le fixer, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole et qui lui fasse part de ses angoisses pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Drago se releva d'un bond et commença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce.

« -Et si mes parents ne voulaient plus de moi… »

« -Dray… »

« -Ils vont me marier ! » Assura-t-il.

« -Quoi ?!? » Le cœur de Harry loupa plusieurs battements et il fixait désespérément Drago.

« -Oui, ils vont sûrement faire ça, ils me marient et hop, au revoir Drago, ils me font déménager dans une de nos résidences secondaires et me refilent ma sœur pour faire du baby-sitting quand ils en ont marre… »

« -Drago ! Stop ! Tu sais très bien que tes parents ne feront jamais ça et que Narcissa aime trop les enfants que pour s'en lasser » rétorqua Harry.

Il s'autorisa néanmoins un soupir discret, il avait vraiment eu peur quand Drago avait parlé de mariage.

« -Mais ça devrait plutôt être à moi d'avoir des enfants maintenant ! Pas mes parents ! »

« -Tu aimes les enfants ? » demanda Harry soudain intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Drago hésita un instant puis murmura : « -Oui »

« -Et tu as quelqu'un en vue ? » Risqua Harry.

« -Et bien … en fait … je … » balbutia le serpentard. « Ce n'est certainement pas réciproque alors ce n'est pas très utile d'en parler »

« -Dray ! Avant de dire ça tente ta chance, je suis sûr qu'ell.. »

« -C'est un mec » le coupa Drago, lui tournant le dos pour qu'il ne voit pas le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Harry retint à grand peine un cri de joie mais profita que Drago se soit retourné pour laisser libre cours au sourire ravi qui étirait ses lèvres. Une nouvelle explosion retentissante venant du hall les fit sursauter tous les deux et Harry savait qu'il devait se dépêcher d'en profiter avant que Sirius ne revienne.

« -Je le connais ? » demanda Harry tout en s'approchant du blond qui s'était remis à fixer le jardin par la fenêtre.

Drago pivota sur lui-même pour répondre et retint son souffle quand il vit que Harry était très proche de lui, son visage étrangement près du sien, il pouvait sentir sa respiration lente lui balayer légèrement le nez.

« -Heu … »

Harry sourit doucement devant le regard troublé de Drago et recula de quelques centimètres juste au moment où Sirius ouvrait la porte.

« -J'ai enfin réussi à la faire taire, la prochaine fois je ferais directement brûler la toile, ça ira plus vite »

« -Le sort de régénérescence fonctionne encore ? » demanda Harry.

« -Malheureusement oui, mais bon, peut-être qu'à force j'arriverai à détruire ce maudit tableau »

Sirius toisa un instant Drago, tout en relatant son petit exploit et les sorts qu'il avait utilisés contre le portrait de sa mère.

« -Je vais préparer de quoi manger, tu restes pour déjeuner M..Drago ? »

« -Si je peux »

« -Bien sûr que tu peux Dray » dit Harry « Au fait Sirius, Narcissa est à Sainte Mangouste pour la petite sœur de Drago »

« -Ah c'était donc pour ça … Harry, prépare lui peut-être une chambre, connaissant Lucius, il y a peu de chance qu'il revienne au manoir pour la première nuit »

Harry hocha la tête et cacha son sourire euphorique tandis que Sirius ressortait de la pièce.

« -Alors, quel genre de chambre veux-tu ? »

« -Rien ne presse Harry … je préfèrerais parler encore un peu »

« -Si tu veux »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit tout en continuant à fixer Drago, attendant qu'il parle.

« -Tu le fais toujours hein ? »

« -Faire quoi ? »

« -Attendre que je parle pour ensuite me rassurer, ça change de nos débuts »

« -En effet, mais je pense que je t'énerverai si je te posais des questions »

Drago pouffa un peu en secouant la tête, laissant quelques mèches blondes voler devant ses yeux.

« -Ce n'est pas prouvé »

« -Tu veux que je te pose des questions ? »

Drago resta un instant surpris devant le côté si direct de Harry avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas gryffondor pour rien.

« -Je crois que ça m'aiderait un peu »

« -Alors allons-y » opina joyeusement Harry, ne rassurant pas vraiment le blond. « Avec plus de 18 ans d'écart avec ta sœur, comment vas-tu la considérer ? Comme une sœur ou plutôt comme une nièce ? »

« -Heu … j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer comme sœur, à savoir maintenant comment je vais la considérer … je ne sais pas »

« -Si tu devais la garder à un moment donné pour une raison ou pour une autre, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait vraiment de le faire ? »

« -Oui … et non, je ne sais pas … je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfant »

« -Tu aimerais la prendre dans tes bras ? »

« -Oui »

« -Tu préfère goût chocolat ou goût vanille ? »

« -Choc… hein ? »

Harry éclata de rire devant l'expression ahurie de Drago, lui qui d'habitude s'exprimait très peu.

« -Tu es trop tendu Dray, déstresse ! »

« -Mh … » murmura Drago en regardant Harry avec méfiance.

« -Tu voudrais que ta sœur s'appelle comment ? » continua-t-il sans prêter attention au regard inquisiteur du blond.

« -Je ne sais pas … Elea, ou quelque chose du genre »

« -Tu préfères les yeux gris ou les yeux bruns ? »

« -Harry, c'est quoi cette question ? »

Seul un sourire énigmatique répondit à Drago qui soupira en répondant.

« -Gris, mais je préfère vert »

« -Tu voudrais avoir combien d'enfants ? »

Drago lança un regard interrogateur au gryffondor qui se contenta de continuer à sourire.

« -Deux » capitula Drago en soupirant de plus belle.

« -Si ta petite sœur pleure et que tu es seul avec elle, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« -Heu … je la prendrais dans mes bras en essayant de la calmer et de voir si elle n'a pas faim »

« -Tu aimerais lui apprendre à marcher ? »

« -Père me tue si c'est moi qui le fait »

Harry laissa échapper un nouvel éclat de rire et recommença son interrogatoire.

« -Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« -Qui ? » demanda suspicieusement Drago.

« -Celui que tu as en vue »

« -Le même âge que moi »

« -Je le connais ? »

« -Harry ! »

« -Bon d'accord, tu irais faire les courses avec tes parents pour le bébé ? »

« -Seulement s'ils m'y obligent »

« -Tu aimerais apprendre des sorts à ta sœur ? »

« -Oui ça pourrait être amusant »

« -Si elle est cracmole, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

« -Je … » Drago marqua un temps de pause et regarda Harry qui était subitement devenu très sérieux. « -Si je le pouvais-je lui passerai ma magie parce que ce sera très dur pour elle dans notre famille »

« -Bonne réponse » approuva Harry. Il se leva et avança vers Drago.

« -Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« -Argentée »

« -Je le connais ? » réitéra Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du blond.

« -Harry ! Arrête avec cette question s'il te plaît »

« -Et pourquoi donc ? Je le connais si bien que ça ? »

« -Harry, arrête ! »

« -Je le connais donc même très bien »

« -Harry ! »

« -C'est Ron ? »

« -Non ! » s'exclama Drago qui avait déjà du mal à rester ami et non ennemi avec le rouquin.

« -Qui est-ce alors ? » susurra Harry en se rapprochant encore plus de Drago.

« -Harry »

Drago, qui n'en pouvait plus, se pencha vers Harry pour réduire la distance qui les séparait et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du survivant. Il s'écarta ensuite rapidement en tentant d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« -Voilà maintenant tu sais, tu es content ? » demanda froidement le serpentard.

« -Très » avoua Harry, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres.

Troublé, Drago regarda Harry s'avancer de nouveau en se demandant si ce qu'il se passait était bien réel. Deux lèvres douces et chaleureuses lui arrachèrent un soupir de contentement en effleurant les siennes.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers qui se séparèrent vivement.

« -C'est prêt, vous pouvez venir manger » annonça Sirius en entrant dans la pièce. « Tout va bien ici ? » demanda-t-il en regardant curieusement son filleul et Drago qui agissaient bizarrement.

Harry hocha la tête et Sirius sortit de la chambre, descendant les escaliers suivit de Harry et Drago. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, la sonnette se fit entendre et Sirius, par réflexe, cria : « Inflamare » en visant le tableau de la mère Black qui n'eut pas le temps de crier quoi que ce soit, la toile ayant pris feu assez violemment. Sirius se dirigea ensuite vers la porte tout en gardant un œil sur le feu.

« -Dray » chuchota Harry en prenant la main du serpentard dans la sienne.

« -Oui ? »

« -Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« -Oui » murmura-t-il, un sourire ravi se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Leurs mains se séparèrent pendant que Sirius ouvrait la porte sans avoir entendu leur conversation. Un Lucius euphorique entra dans le hall dans un tourbillon élégant de cape sans attendre d'invitation de la part de Sirius.

« -C'est une fille !!! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement tout en serrant vivement la main de Sirius pour le saluer.

« -Elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda Harry.

« -Ellinora, c'est Cissa qui a choisi le nom, elle est toute petite et a les yeux gris » s'enthousiasma l'ancien mangemort.

« -Tu veux manger avec nous Lucius ? » proposa gentiment Sirius.

« -Non, non je ne reste pas, je suis juste venu chercher Drago »

« -Je reviendrai après » assura Drago alors que son père rouvrait déjà la porte pour sortir.

« -A tantôt » souffla Harry, regrettant de ne pas encore pouvoir embrasser son petit ami devant Sirius et Lucius.

« -Au fait Lucius, félicitations » lança Sirius alors que les deux Malefoy transplanaient à Sainte Mangouste.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans une chambre d'hôpital assez vaste aux tons beiges, sans fenêtre mais bien éclairée. Drago put voir sa mère allongée dans un lit couleur crème, tenant bien soigneusement contre elle un petit paquet de couvertures d'où émergeait une petite tête qui avait déjà quelques fins cheveux blonds.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit et Narcissa leur sourit, ils avaient l'air tous les deux impatient de voir un peu mieux la nouvelle venue, même si Drago se contenait bien mieux que son père.

« -Elle est magnifique » s'enthousiasma Lucius tout en couvant sa fille des yeux.

« -Drago, ça a été chez Harry ? » demanda Narcissa, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle ne tenait pas à le remplacer.

« -Très bien » sourit Drago.

« -Oh » fit Narcissa avec le regard pétillant de curiosité.

« -On sort ensemble » ajouta Drago, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

« -QUOI ?!? »

Narcissa et Drago se tournèrent juste à temps vers Lucius pour … voir ses pieds partir à la renverse par-dessus le lit d'hôpital.

OooOooO


End file.
